The Return of Sharona Fleming (aka Return)
by Disherona
Summary: Sharona returns to San Francisco. Love, Mystery, Friendship. Sequel to "Go"
1. Chapter 1

**Return**

by Disherona

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer paced back and forth on the well manicured lawn of the vast estate which was easily worth millions of dollars. On the front lawn near a marble fountain was the lost life of a middle aged man, wearing boxer shorts and slippers and clutching a rolled up newspaper. "Where is he?" Stottlemeyer growled.

"Sir?" Lt. Randy Disher asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Monk! Where the hell is he?"

"I called Natalie half an hour ago. She's on her way." Randy answered dutifully.

As if on cue, a silver Hyundai Genesis, aka the Teeger-mobile pulled into the driveway, looking conspicuous among the police cruisers, emergency vehicles and unmarked police cars, mostly Ford Crown Vics, in the spacious driveway and along the street.

Natalie Teeger, the sassy blonde assistant of the famous detective, Adrian Monk, emerged from the driver's side. She appeared cool and classy in a bright teal sweater and dark slacks and black pumps. A large black bag was slung over her shoulder carrying the necessities she would need for her job, including a cell phone to keep in touch with the SFPD or any private jobs, hand wipes, plastic baggies and the standard contract for consultants for hire. Natalie pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes, ready for whatever may come as she ably assisted Mr. Monk.

Adrian Monk followed soon after, emerging as usual from the passenger side. He looked less cool and confident, wearing a brown suit and an off-white dress shirt, a variation of the same outfit he would probably always wear. Perfectly spotless brown shoes, laced with a perfect bow on each foot. His shirt was buttoned to his chin and his jacket was buttoned as well. He steepled his fingers together and performed a somewhat nervous cursory glance around the property, searching with sad brown eyes for something familiar. This was usually people he knew or a corpse.

"Monk, Natalie, over here" the Captain called. "Where have you been?"

Before he could go on, the rear passenger door opened and Sharona Fleming, Monk's former nurse and assistant, stepped out. She wore a vintage, short and fitted dark blue denim jacket with scalloped lapels and tails, over a printed off-white tee shirt and a leather skirt. Calf-length patent leather boots, and a large black hobo purse completed the look.

"Sharona!" The Captain strode up to the car and embraced Monk's former nurse in a bear hug. She was unprepared for the hug and her arms were pressed between his body and hers. "It's great to see you. How long are you in town?" The Captain asked.

"A couple of days," She explained with a big smile. " I need to file that personal injury lawsuit, and I'm going to meet with my lawyer."

"Great," The Captain said, "You need to come to dinner and meet T.K."

"Oh, I have plans for the evenings, but I'd like to meet her. Maybe we can meet for lunch."

"Sure. There are a few places near the station."

"Okay. Text me when she's free."

"I'll do that." The Captain promised.

"Sharona." Randy said, dutifully, "Lieutenant." Sharona replied. Not quite like old times, Randy gave her a warm yet cautious hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your cast is off already?" Randy tried not to sound concerned, but he was. He knew she was supposed to keep it on for at least another week. They had been talking together for a little over a month on the phone, Skype and texting almost constantly, after a rocky 3 days together in San Diego, so he knew she was coming, but also that medically she should still be wearing her cast or at least a sling.

"I worked with my doctor. I'll be fine as long as I'm careful." She answered, softly.

"So, no stunts for you." Natalie warned her, playfully.

"So, lets solve this homicide!" Adrian Monk said, uncomfortable with socializing and ready to get to work. It wasn't long before he started to do his Zen crime scene dance, focusing all of his attention on what he saw between his hands. The Captain was watching over Monk, and Randy was supposed to be taking notes. Instead he watched Sharona as she walked away from the scene and leaned against the Teeger-mobile, well away from viewing the body, and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Lieutenant, the crime scene is over here" He gently jabbed Randy in the arm. "Pay attention."

-RS-

Within an hour, the majority the investigation had been dealt with, Monk having pointing out what was painfully obvious to him. Sharona tried to keep out of the way. She had certainly seen mangled and violated bodies, both before becoming Monk's assistant and afterward, at the VA. She had always been vocal about her shock of particularly brutal murders. She never got used to it. Even if she didn't say anything, she still silently protested the violent way that many of the poor victims were dispatched by their cruel murderers.

Sharona was glad when Monk and Natalie were excused by the Captain, their consulting paperwork was signed by Lieutenant Disher, and they all headed straight for Sharona's hotel to make plans for her few days in San Francisco. She already had an agenda, well, two agendas. She planned to meet and work with her new attorney. She also planned to spend as much time as she could Natalie and Adrian and take up where she left off with her Lieutenant, since their long weekend in San Diego.

A short drive and a quick check-in later and Sharona was in the suite she would be occupying for the next few days. It was small, with antique furniture and was well appointed with a queen sized bed with a beautiful quilted comforter. Inside a beautiful antique armoire was an up-to-date entertainment center, and there were hidden outlets and usb chargers hidden in the room, and a small chest of drawers with a false facade opened into a mini-bar. The bathroom had a beautiful claw footed tub, big fluffy towels, and assortment of bath salts, bubble baths as well as shampoos and body soaps. Adrian began to examine the hotel suite as if he were going over a crime scene, but looking for dirt and dust as clues of an inattentive housekeeper. Having found neither dirt nor dust, he joined Sharona and Natalie in the sitting area. Sharona had brought some soft drinks and water for her guests and they worked out how she would spend her time while she was in San Francisco.

"So, I was thinking that if you wanted to take a half a day off, I could spend some time with Adrian, and then when Adrian is seeing his new psychiatrist, what's his name...?"

"Dr. Bell."

"Right, Dr. Bell. While Adrian is in with Dr. Bell, you and I can go to lunch or something."

"That would be great!" Natalie smiled, and Monk echoed the sentiment in his more Monkish way. "Mr. Monk sees Dr. Bell on Wednesdays, so you and I can get together tomorrow."

"Sounds great." An alarm beeped on her phone and Sharona quickly checked her phone, "Oh, I'm running late, and I need to get ready for my meeting."

"I understand. We still have errands to run ourselves."

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Natalie gave her a quick and friendly hug goodbye. "Good luck with the lawyer."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Adrian," she said, gently touching his shoulder.

-RS-

Sharona dressed in a white, button down blouse with silver buttons that ran down the front and arms under a black vintage jacket, a slim, calf length black skirt with similar decorative buttons running in an asymmetrical line up her left leg. Black pumps with a cheetah accents on the heels and toes and a thin cheetah scarf around her neck and a black clutch with decorative swirl stitching completed the look.

She put her hair up into a neat updo, with a gold clip in it and matched her eye makeup to her outfit, with her lipstick which was just a shade or two above nude.

She might have rented a car, but with Natalie and Randy, she didn't feel the need for the extra expense. She took a taxi. It was a short ride, and didn't cost much.

-RS-

Attorney Lee Conrad was a handsome 40 something man with dark hair, warm brown eyes and a smile that could melt a glacier. He was a partner in Spencer, Guster, Scott, Scott, and Bean. He had a beautiful office in a beautiful building in a nice neighborhood. Upon entering the office, Sharona was greeted by an attractive, friendly and competent secretary. This was a huge step up from her last attorney, whom Adrian Monk made it known was an opportunist and it turned out, a criminal.

When Sharona was ushered into the office, Lee stood and took her hand between his hands. They were large compared to hers, and were soft and well manicured.

"Ms. Fleming, we finally meet in person," He said in his warm voice. "Can my receptionist bring you anything? Mineral water? Espresso? Tea?"

"Espresso." She answered, thinking, this was much more than a step up.

"All right. Two espressos, please, Angela."

The young woman stepped outside of the office quietly and obediently, was quickly back with two demitasses of perfectly pulled espresso.

"Welcome, Ms. Fleming. Please feel secure in the knowledge that I will personally take care of this matter."

-RS-

The meeting had been more pleasant than Sharona could have hoped for. She left the office feeling positive about how the case would turn out. Lee Conrad seemed like a an incredibly competent man, and if she were not seeing Randy, she might have flirted with him.

When Sharona walked out of Mr. Conrad's office, she saw was Lt. Randy Disher, in the reception area looking through a photography magazine. He looked exactly how he did earlier, except with his tie off and the first couple of buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

When Randy saw her, he stood and rushed towards her and gently wrapped his arms around her. He loved they way she fit into his arms and the way her body fit against his. He caressed her cheek, kissing her briefly, seemingly unaware that anyone else existed, except for Sharona.

Afterwards, arm in arm, Sharona introduced her newly hired attorney to her boyfriend. The two men shook hands cordially, but Randy was focused on Sharona.

"I still need to talk to the witnesses, and do some digging." He told Sharona, "I'd like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon after I write up my report, if you don't mind. Sharona agreed to the meeting, setting it for late afternoon.

As they left, Randy said, "He seems like a nice guy." Sharona looked back briefly as they left the office, saying, "Yes, he does." before giving her complete attention to Randy.

They walked to down a steep, tree lined street to Randy's car. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Randy turned to Sharona, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "Say it."

She murmured "I love you" before kissing him sweetly.

It had been a milestone for her. She had trouble trusting men, and saying those words. Hearing them was almost painful. They had been talking by telephone for a couple of weeks, and Sharona finally told him she loved him. Randy asked her to repeat herself, and she said it again. He never got tired of hearing it and hoped she was never tired of saying it.

"So, Lieutenant, What do you have planned for me?"

"How about dinner at my place." Randy said.

"Only if I can cook for you, tonight." Sharona offered. "I haven't cooked in weeks."

"Really? Will you be all right, with your arm?" he asked, and she gave him a curious look.

"It's fine, Randy," she said, "as long as I'm careful."

"As long as I can help. Do we need to do shopping first?" He asked.

"Yes and I'd like to change into something more comfortable."

"Sure." Randy said as he opened the car door for her.

They stopped by her hotel and Sharona changed into jeans and a t shirt, After Sharona changed, they drove to a nearby market where Sharona picked up what she needed for baked ziti, garlic bread and a fresh salad. and a bottle of wine.

-RS-

Sharona had never been to Randy's apartment. The building was a three story walk up on Treasure Island, a small man made island between San Francisco and Oakland.

Randy gave Sharona a quick tour, letting her know where everything was she might need was and Sharona looked around while Randy was in the bedroom locking up his gun and changing into more comfortable clothes.

It was a small one bedroom, sparsely furnished in warm tones. Some Indian and Asian items decorated the apartment, as well as some small framed artsy photos, and, inexplicably Sonny Chow kungfu-sploitation posters.

The living room was homey, with al comfortable brown tone couch, a coffee table and a couple of chairs that made up a sort of conversation area. Sharona wasn't sure that it was intended to be a conversation area, but that's what it looked like to her. A flat screen tv was attached to a wall, and a video game consoles underneath.

In one corner was a smallish fish tank, with a single betta, swimming vigorously in it. She found out later that his name was Buddy and was acquired after research into mini-sharks revealed that any tank that would accommodate mini-sharks would be way too big for his small apartment. Buddy was cool enough for Randy, and fit into a 3 gallon tank.

Two guitars, an acoustic guitar, and a bright red electric guitar, were both on display stands. He was really proud of them. A side table held a notebook with music notes written in it. Sharona wasn't able to read music, so she wasn't sure what it sounded like, but it looked like Randy was in the process of writing a song.

She found another book lying open on the coffee table and picked it up.

It was a handwritten journal. It was written in many colored inks and contained crime scene information, mundane thoughts and pictures throughout. She closed the book to look at the cover and found 2009 on the thin spine and front cover which was illustrated with serpents, some flying, sea serpents. There was a horse/snake hybrid with a figure seated on its back. She could see Randy's vivid imagination come through in the sketches.

She flipped back through the pages to the time of her visit. There were some gesture drawings some of her, some notes, and a recipe for Italian ice for some reason. It wasn't a cohesive journal. It was barely a cohesive entry. It just seemed to be free writing, just documenting whatever he was thinking about at the moment.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asked, when Randy came out of his bedroom.

"Since I was a rookie."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To help me deal with some of the really ugly things I saw as a rookie cop, and also some of the great stuff. It also helped me practice my drawing skills. You have to practice every day."

"Am I in any of these?"

"Well, yeah." Randy admitted.

"Is there anything I shouldn't see?"

"Probably. I apologize in advance."

She returned the book to the side table, and pulled Randy to the kitchen. Sharona worked as lead cook, and Randy assisted her when she needed it. They worked well together to make baked ziti for two.

After mixing the pasta, sauce and cheese together, it was spooned into a little baking dish and put into a hot oven to finish cooking. They then made a fresh, tossed green salad and prepared the garlic bread, and Randy set the small window-side table.

Afterward, they played Call of Duty until dinner was ready. Sharona was surprisingly good at it.

Dinner was informal and lovely. There was no fancy tablecloth, no crystal glassware, family china or old highly polished silver. Dinner wasn't particularly fancy but it was delicious and made with love. They ate where Randy normally ate, at the small dining room table near a window that looked out at the Golden Gate Bridge at sunset.

"So, have you told anyone about us yet?" Sharona asked, coyly.

"My mom," he admitted. "It cheered her up."

"It did?"

"Yeah."

"How is she doing?"

"She's better. At least she's not in the hospital any more. So, what about you?" He took a sip of Pinot Noir, wanting to change the subject. "Did you tell anyone yet?"

"I didn't tell him, but Benjy found out. I think he might have told Trevor." Sharona didn't know why she said something about Trevor. Who cares if Trevor knew that she was involved with someone. That ship had sailed long ago. "I'm glad he found out, though. I don't like hiding things from Benjy."

After an enjoyable and delicious dinner they made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Randy turned down the lights, and turned some music. "I love having you here." He said, softly, kissing her neck and caressing her. He moved to get closer to Sharona, and bumped her. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I don't want to hurt your arm."

"I already told you, my arm is fine."

Randy bit his tongue. After a second, he gave and unconvincing "Okay,"

"Do you want proof? Do you want a doctor's note?" She challenged him. She was upset and Randy didn't know what to say. "I'm a nurse. I worked with my doctor and a physical therapist and I'm fine."

She stood and walked a few paces from him, crossing her arms in front of her, defiantly.

"Listen, Sharona." He paused and thought of what he would say, to try to diffuse the situation. "If you say that your arm is fine, I believe you. I was worried that you might have taken off the cast so that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable fooling around. I would rather wait than hurt you or make you uncomfortable, but if you say you're okay, I won't bring it up again."

"You won't?"

"No, because I trust you and hope that you trust me,"

She let what he said sink in and she smiled as she realized how lucky she was to have connected with such a thoughtful person. She returned to the sofa, and leaned over him and kissed him. Straddling his leg, they began kissing him breathlessly , saying love words to each other between long passionate kisses. They traded caresses, and began undressing and eventually made their way back to the bedroom.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Return Chapter 2**

by Disherona

After dropping Adrian Monk off at Dr. Bell's office, Natalie picked up Sharona from her hotel and they decided to have lunch at Sujiko, a new restaurant in the Marina district. The restaurant was beautiful and the food was delicious, but even as Natalie made interesting, though one-sided conversation, Sharona's thoughts were elsewhere; wandering as unbidden but not unwelcome, thoughts of the previous night had blossomed in her mind.

The night had been filled with passion and tenderness. Then they talked most of the night until they fell asleep in each others arms. Sharona was still on New Jersey time, and Randy had the early shift for work, so they arose early in the morning,. They took their time getting ready for the day, and Sharona thought, wryly that this was what she wished that her married life would be like; an unrushed, peaceful morning with the man she loved. Randy brought Sharona a cup of hot coffee and they chatted about pleasant things. It was like a dream, one she knew wouldn't last forever.

She knew that once her lawsuit was settled and she went back to New Jersey, everything would be back to normal: rushed, messy, conflicted and complicated. At least she could enjoy this break from her normal life for as long as it would last, and she was not looking forward to going back. The only thing keeping her in New Jersey was Benjy, and as much as Sharona loved her son, she knew that he would be leaving the nest soon.

"Hello. Earth to Sharona." Natalie Teeger waved a hand in front of Sharona's face, to try to get her attention. "You've barely touched your lunch." Natalie pointed out. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, wow." Sharona said, when she snapped out of her thoughts. "I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm sorry."

"'I'd say "penny for your thoughts', but I have a feeling that they wouldn't be sold so cheaply." Natalie Teeger snickered, she dipped an immaculately assembled piece of maguro sushi, gleaming bright red like a jewel against the white of the hand shaped rice, into soy sauce before popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as savored its delicate flavor. "It's been so long since I've had sushi. Mr. Monk won't eat it. He won't even consider it."

"I know how you feel. When I worked for Adrian, we spent so much time together that I didn't have any other adult friends to do things with, unless they didn't mind spending time with him. Those people were few and far between. I remember taking an adult creative writing class for a short time, but then my instructor turned out to be a murderer who plagiarized my murder, so I decided to give up on writing. And, as much as I loved Adrian, you have to have a special kind of patience to spend that much time with him."

"I noticed that, too. You can't do much with Mr. Monk without being caught up in a murder," Natalie said, dipping another piece of sushi, and popping it into her mouth.

"Once, Adrian and I were on an airplane to Jersey and a man murdered his wife at the airport, and a passenger on the plane."

"I would say that it was unbelievable, but I've experienced it myself." Then, she asked, hesitantly, "Can I ask you a personal question? "

"Sure. Anything."

"How long have you and Randy been seeing each other?" Natalie asked, knowingly.

Sharona was silent for a moment and rearranged some of the sushi on her plate as she considered what to tell her, then decided to be up front with Natalie. "Randy's right. You don't miss much. What gave it away?"

"Oh, I've noticed some things." Natalie smiled, pleased that Randy and Sharona praised her observational skills. "I saw Randy kiss you at the hotel when you left the last time you visited. When I asked Mr. Monk about it later, he looked at me like I had another head growing out of my neck, so, I thought, 'This must be something new.' I asked Captain Stottlemeyer about you two kissing and he laughed and said I needed to lay off the Chardonnay. I asked Randy, and he keeps denying it, but he is not very good at lying."

"Thank God," Sharona added.

"And before you came to town, he was really gunning for Tina, one of the CSI techs. He's not paying any attention her at all, now. He keeps looking at his cell phone and smiling, and he's never been in such a good mood."

"You're turning into a regular Sherlock Holmes."

"I feel like Dr. Watson." Natalie admitted.

"Can I ask you a favor, Ms. Watson? As one of the sisterhood of the assistants, please don't tell anyone about Randy and me; especially the Captain, or Adrian or Randy,"

"Why not? I think it's sweet."

"It's just" She paused to consider her words. "We're not really sure of where the relationship is going, and it would be a lot easier to figure it out, naturally, if there weren't outsiders involved, and well, I've had a string of bad luck with men."

"I know."

Sharona gave Natalie a look. "How do you know that?"

"I didn't mean I know, I meant to say, I heard."

"What did you hear? Never mind. I think I can guess. Anyway, I don't want to give everything up for a man again. I've made so many mistakes, I just don't want to rush him, or myself, or the relationship."

Natalie's sympathetic look made Sharona feel a little self conscious. She looked down to contemplate her next piece of sushi, opting for a fresh uni, and savoring the combination of briny creaminess.

"Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I know it's difficult to have a long distance relationship. Steven and I have been dating for 9 months, and I've only seen him 3 times. I miss him like crazy and I really worry about him when he's at sea, but when we do get to be together, it's like we've never been apart."

"So, it's serious, then?" Sharona asked.

"I don't know if we're serious, but when we are together, it's exciting."

"Natalie, would you mind if I called you, you know, to talk about this long distance relationship stuff?"

"Oh, sweetie, I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I think I would like it. It'd be like having a sister to gossip with." Natalie said with a sweet tilt of the head.

R/S

After lunch, Sharona and Natalie did some window shopping to pass the time while Adrian was in with Dr. Bell, then Natalie picked her boss up, and they dropped Sharona off at her attorney's office. Sharona entered the law office, and found that the reception area was empty, but she could hear a hushed conversation in Lee's office. She glanced at her watch, and called out from the empty reception area when she realized how late her lawyer was for their meeting.

The conversation in her attorney's office ended immediately, and Angela, the receptionist, came out to meet her with a big, perfect smile in place.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sharona asked.

"No. Lee ran late with his last appointment. Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable."

When she entered the office, Lee was shuffling papers, putting them in different stacks, and some into files. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Sharona said as she took a seat across from her attorney, noticing the exchange of glances as their meeting started, and guessing that she had just walking in on an office quickie or something.

The meeting was short, mainly going over their contract. Lee asked Sharona some more questions pertaining to the accident, and went over the doctor's report and witness statements with her, to verify that they corroborated with her complaint. He got her contact information, while she was in San Francisco, and told her that he was going to arrange a meeting with the country club's lawyers within the next couple of days and to make sure she was available on short notice.

As they talked, Lee put together a file with copies of all the papers for Sharona.

R/S

Sharona and her lawyer entered the office to find Lt. Randy Disher, who had pulled a chair a conversational distance from Angela Self, Lee Conrad's receptionist. He sipped a cup of fresh hot coffee and was focused on a discussion about his work. Randy had a briefcase by his chair, which meant that he might have had a court case, or a deposition from work, and he was still wearing his shield, indicating that he had just gotten off of work. \

'I can't believe that anyone would actually want to be a homicide detective," the pretty young receptionist made a disgusted face. "You have to see all those dead bodies every day. Ugh."

"Well, being a homicide detective is really about finding the truth and bringing justice to the victims." Randy explained. "The job is mostly asking questions, finding clues, and writing a lot of reports. We have to see dead people, and that's a difficult but necessary part of the job.."

Angela seemed to become introspective. "I can't imagine how you could get an image like that out of your mind at the end of the day. I mean, how do you go home and not think about, you know, the face, the blood..."

Randy put on his sincere smile and gave the answer he usually gave to civilians. "You replace those thoughts with more pleasant thoughts. It's something you have to train yourself to do. You switch that part of your day off, and go on to your home life. Spend time with your family or friends" He took another sip of coffee. "How did you hear about Mr. Dent's murder?" Randy asked, suddenly noticing there were other people in the room.

"Oh, Lee and Mr. Dent were partners. and I met him working at the office. I was shocked when I heard it on the news."

Sharona saw how easily Angela opened up to Randy. She hadn't recognized it when she was Adrian's assistant, but looking back, she could remember how people talked with him "I hope you're not talking shop," Sharona asked Randy, with a smile and a kiss. "I'm hoping for a murderless week."

"Sorry, I didn't intend to. " Randy stood, when he realized that Sharona and her attorney were in the room. "Sometimes these things just come up."

"I know. Sometimes they come up too often." Sharona crossed the room to embrace Randy. "Being Adrian Monk's assistant has already sent me over the body-count limit, and I'm really glad it's not a regular part of my life, to be honest."

"i know, and while you're visiting, the only thing you should be worrying about is your lawsuit, and just how much fun you will be having tonight."

To Be Continued.

A/N Please review. I really love feedback on these stories. Next Chapter - features Adrian Monk and some danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Return Chapter 3

by Disherona

The throbbing beat, the classic rock and disco music, and the neon, strobe lights and disco ball all belied the long and sacred history of the the building they were in. It had once been a Catholic church, which was abandoned, found and renovated to become a fun and popular skating rink for a diverse crowd with one thing in common. Roller skating. People from all walks of life came in their street clothes or opting for flamboyant costumes. Randy and Sharona had discussed the date beforehand, so that they would both be dressed comfortably. Randy wore jeans and a tee shirt, and Sharona opted for dark khaki shorts and a bright pink polo shirt.

Randy and Sharona went around the rink a few times to get their skating legs. They skated hand in hand, and spun each other around like children, laughing and enjoying each other's company. After a while, they decided to relax on specially designed, carved pews on the edge of the rink. They enjoyed watching some of the more experienced skaters who were doing trick moves which defied common sense and/or gravity. They kept their conversation to a minimum, mainly because they couldn't hear one another over all the noise of the music.

"This was a really great idea, Randy! I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Sharona shouted over the din.

"What?!" Randy shouted, in answer to her.

"I said," Sharona started again, only louder and mouthing the words in an exaggerated way, as if that would help Randy to understand her better, "It was a great idea. I'm having fun, but I'd like to go somewhere less noisy and talk?"

Randy took Sharona's hand before he pointed to his ear and shrugged. Then he shouted, "I'm sorry, Sharona, Maybe we should go somewhere a little less noisy. I cant hear a word youre saying!"

They both stood, and one second later, someone collided with Randy and he fell backward onto the hardwood floor. Sharona knelt next to him and asked him, over the noise, if he was okay, but he couldn't hear her. She helped him to his feet, and they returned their rented skates and put on their own shoes, before walking into the cool night air.

"I haven't been roller skating in years. I forgot how much fun it could be." Sharona told him, in the relative quiet of the evening.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Randy was usually not the best at organizing a date, but this time it seemed to work out.

"I enjoyed being with you as much as anything else. Did you hurt yourself?" Sharona said, taking his hand.

"Only my ass, but that will heal."

"I thought you were going to say you hurt your pride." Sharona snickered.

"How can you hurt your pride?"

"I guess I've never thought about it."

They walked to a small restaurant and had appetizers and drinks. It was nothing to write home about, just a quiet place to talk. They agreed not to talk about work, or the lawsuit. Instead they discussed the news, and touched lightly on politics without incident.

Sharona invited Randy to come and visit her in New Jersey, and they agreed to make plans nearer the date. Randy confessed that he hoped Benjy wouldn't mind, and Sharona hoped the same thing. After a pleasant meal, they took a taxi back to the hotel.

Randy walked Sharona up to her hotel room, to make sure all was well before he had to leave her for the night. Sharona opened the door and found that one of the lamps was on and that her bed had been turned down. She looked around the room, a little disconcerted, and Randy sensed the worry.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, looking around the room, but not quite sure what he was looking for.

"I'm not sure." She picked up small black velvet pouch that had been laying on her dresser. "I thought I put my good earrings in the back of the drawer. They were out on the dresser."

"Maybe the housekeeper moved things around when she cleaned?" Randy answered, taking the pouch and looking inside, before handing it back to Sharona.

"They don't usually clean inside the drawers, Randy."

"You're probably right about that." Randy admitted. "Is anything missing?"

"Not that I can see." She gave the room a cursory search for anything that a housekeeper or other employee might have considered valuable. She took her purse with her, and everything of value to her was in New Jersey."I might have just left them out. I was in a hurry this afternoon. I was just so intoxicated by the thought of being with you." Sharona flirited, and Randy wrapped his arms around her, and he kissed her tenderly.

"You can stay, if you want." Sharona offered.

"I want to, but I shouldn't. I have to be up early." He said, continuing to kiss her, and running his hands down her torso. "The Captain is depending on me tomorrow, and I need to be alert."

"Really? Why is that?" Sharona wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his bright blue eyes. that were honest, loving, sincere. She could swim in his eyes.

"Oh, he has a lunch date with a very important out of town visitor. He needs me to cover for him."

"Oooh. I feel special." She said, giving him another kiss before he walked towards the door.

"Call me tomorrow when you get a chance, okay?" Randy asked. "And have fun with Monk.

"I will."

They kissed once more, before Randy left. Sharona locked and deadbolted the door after him, and made sure the windows were secure, as well, and began to check her room again, just to make sure.

 **R/S**

The next morning, Natalie, took advantage of a day off without her boss. She decided to treat herself to an afternoon of being pampered at a luxury spa and left her Silver Hyundai Genesis for Sharona to use. She picked Adrian Monk up at his apartment late in the morning, and they started the day window shopping in Union Square.

Sharona wore a white long sleeved jersey blouse with lace trim, dark jeans and patent leather high heeled boots.

"I don't know why we're here. I hate shopping centers." her former boss complained.

"You don't have any cases to work on, your errands have been seen to, thanks to Natalie, and it's a beautiful morning. I'm your guest and you're treating me to a day of leisure," She answered, sipping a large cup of Stumptown coffee. As they passed a shop window with beautiful cocktail dresses, Sharona removed her sunglasses to get a better idea of the color and asked, "Why don't you get something for Natalie while we're here?"

"Why?" Adrian Monk answered, genuinely bewildered. "Is it her birthday?"

"To show her you appreciate her. She's at your beck and call 24 hours a day. She has the patience of a saint, and I'm pretty certain you don't thank her enough. She deserves something."

"That's what I pay her for. Doing her job. In fact, she just got a raise!" Monk protested, weakly.

"Adrian, you pay her for her work. The gift is to show that you appreciate her as a person. What does she like?"

"I don't know." Monk muttered. "Hey, you don't happen to have a Fiji water in your bag?"

She did. It was like riding a bike.

"You've known Natalie for 5 years, and you don't know what kind of things she likes?" Sharona asked, incredulous.

"I think she appreciates...bleach.''

"No one appreciates bleach, Adrian."

"Or Pledge. A nice dust free surface. I think she would like that," Monk offered.

"I doubt it." Sharona stopped outside of a shop window and took a cellphone pic of a blouse. "Think, Adrian. You notice everything. You've been in her house and you've been in her company. Does she like flowers? Chocolate? Wine? A good book?"

When Sharona realized he was becoming overwhelmed she stopped talking and rubbed his back and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. This is probably too much for you, huh? Just think about it. Okay?"

R/S

Sharona and Adrian met Leland Stottlemeyer and TK Jensen at Buster's, a no-nonsense bar and grill, someplace that was frequented by law enforcement officers. The food was delicious, and no nonsense. The atmosphere was open and friendly. It was a great place for a group of friends to talk and eat, and it was near the SFPD.

When Sharona and T.K. met, they greeted each other like old friends. Sharona thought that T.K. Jensen was a classic beauty, and that the picture she saw didn't do her justice. T.K. was dressed in a dark fitted pantsuit with a white button down blouse and expensive dark pumps. Captain Stottlemeyer's arms were around her waist, and he beamed with pride at the woman who was now such a big part of his life.

Randy had filled Sharona in on the Captain's split with Karen Stottlemeyer, who had been a friend of hers. Sharona understood that some people were just incompatible. She knew that from experience. She had also heard about another woman, Linda Fusco, a real estate agent who had murdered her partner and used the Captain, but now that her friend had someone in his life that he loved, she was happy for both of them.

"I've heard so much about you," Sharona and T.K. said to each other, almost in unison.

"What have you heard about me?" T.K. asked.

"Well, I've heard that you've made the Captain very happy, and that you are a wonderful judge of vacuum cleaners." She said, smiling, with a sidelong look at her former boss. "I've read many of your reviews in Consumer Digest It's nice to finally meet you. So, what have you heard about me?" Sharona asked, almost afraid to know.

"I heard that you saved Adrian Monk's life, and then helped him turn it around, and that he wouldn't be where he is today without you."

"Oh. That's so sweet." Sharona gushed, then she leaned in, conspiratorially and whispered, "Can I ask; what does T.K. stand for?"

Three of the four companions chatted as they perused their menus, while Monk adjusted the table setting and looked uncomfortable.

The waiter came up to their table and began to take orders from the group when Captain Stottlemeyer's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said to the group before answering his phone. "Stottlemeyer." There was silence as he listened, intently. "Yes, everyone is here. All right, we will. Thanks for the heads up. Hey, listen Jack. Can you have our orders sent to my office? We've have to go. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Return Chapter 4

by Disherona

When they met up in the Captain's office, nobody was particularly hungry.

Randy had gotten a call from the Captain and rushed to pick Natalie up from her day at the spa - her one very rare days off. But, when Randy got there, Natalie decided to drive back to the Captain's office, seeing and understanding how shaken the Lieutenant was.

"Leland, I don't understand. What's going on?" TK asked when they finally found themselves locked away in the Captain's office. Leland Stottlemeyer's Trudy had never been touched by thoughts of death and murder. The Captain tried to shield her from those aspects of his job, which was difficult. Captain Stottlemeyer tried to reserve only the good and pleasant aspects of his life for T.K. Jensen.

The Captain held TK's hands when he informed Sharona, Monk's former nurse and assistant, who had come back to San Francisco to take care of a legal affair. "This morning, at about 11:45, a body was found in your room."

"Oh my Gawd! I don't believe this!" Sharona glared at Monk, as if it were his fault. "A dead guy? I've been here three days and there's a corpse in my hotel room!?"

"Were you meeting anyone this morning? DId you see anyone last night?" The Captain asked her.

"No one who is dead at the moment," Sharnoa answered sarcastically.

"Is there anything in your room that anyone would want to kill for?" Stottlemeyer continued, his frustration and concern evident.

"Yeah. I keep my millions in my makeup bag. I must have left it out." She replied, her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Sharona, this is serious. There is a dead man in your hotel room"

"I'm sorry Captain. You know me. I don't have anything worth stealing, and I don't know why anyone else would be in the room. Nobody else knows I'm here, except you guys, and Lee Conrad."

"Your lawyer." Randy stated.

"Yeah." Sharona read the looks on Stottlemeyer and Monk's face, and responded by saying in an exasperated tone "He didn't do it!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't." Sharona finally admitted, after staring, incredulously for a moment. "Captain, I probably should tell you; last night I noticed that my room might have been rummaged through. I didn't report it, because nothing was missing, just rearranged. I thought that maybe the housekeeper had a compulsion to reorganize things when she cleaned."

"Why would she do that?" Monk asked.

"You would," The Natalie answered, placing a touch that was both reassuring and accusing on his shoulder. "You used to reorganize my living room and kitchen all the time when I first started working for you."

"Oh, yeah." Monk grinned as he remembered the fun he used to have putting Natalie's house in order whether she liked it or not.

"Sharona," Natalie ventured. "How is your lawsuit doing? Are they going to settle?"

"I haven't gotten any word yet. As far as I know, Lee is still talking to people."

"Did Lee happen to know where you were staying?" Stottlemeyer asked, his face tense.

"Yes. But he didn't kill anyone!" Sharona protested.

"You know that?"

"No, but he knows I don't have any money to speak of," Sharona admitted," If he wanted the money, he would have killed me after we won a case or gotten a settlement."

"I think we're overlooking something.". Monk stated, confidently.

"We're not even at the hotel, Monk. How can you know what's been overlooked."

It was a rhetorical question, and everyone knew it.

"There's a dead man in Sharona's room, so, unless this guy ransacked her room and then felt so guilty that the committed suicide, there was another person in that room, and he's still out there." Adrian began. "And if, as Sharona said, nothing was missing before, there's the possibility that he was coming after Sharona, or she still has whatever it was he was looking for."

She didn't even want to consider the possibility. T.K. looked horrified, and Natalie put her arm around Sharona, both protective and comforting her new friend.

"Okay. First thing's first. We need to make sure Sharona is safe,' He said. "Natalie, I hate to ask, but can we use your house?"

"Of course. Julie's away on a ski trip, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if Sharona uses her room," Natalie smiled, sweetly, "and to be honest, I'd love the company."

"We also need someone on stakeout." The Captain added.

"I'll do it." Randy volunteered, eagerly.

"I was thinking a couple of cars on stakeout." Stottlemeyer admitted.

"The more the merrier."

"We can't pay overtime with the budget cuts."

"I'll do it anyway." Randy answered, without hesitation.

"Okay. Good." Stottlemeyer said, giving Randy a sharp slap on the back that everly knocked him over. "Good man."

"Sharona, we'll need a statement from you. It's just a formality." Stottlemeyer informed her.

Randy pulled out his notebook, and the Captain put his hand up to stop him. "No, Randy. Lt. Giles." he called over a stocky brunette with close cropped hair, and a suit which would have looked better if it were tailored.

"I don't remember her." Sharona whispered to Natalie.

"She joined the force a couple of years ago." Natalie answered. "She's okay."

"Fine. I guess I can't leave California without being involved in a murder and giving a statement." She muttered, following a short brunette to interview room "B".

-R/S-

Interviewing people; victims, witness and suspects could be tedious and nerve wracking, but it could also be interesting. A person could learn a lot about what makes people tick in an interview.

Surprisingly, it was Randy's forte. Some cops used the good cop/bad cop method. Randy joined in when he was questioning suspects with a partner. He was usually the "good cop", but sometimes he stretched his "bad cop" persona, which he could effectively pull of with younger children, milder personalities, and some elderly people.

The other method was to browbeat, confuse and outwit a suspect, to get them so frazzled that they screw up their answers, contradict themselves or their alleged accomplices, and little bits of truth would come out. His job was to coax more truth out and tie it to other bits of evtdence, and make a quilt that could tell the story of the crime that was being investigated.

Those methods worked for some cops, but Randy was proficient in another interviewing style. He would just be pleasant and let them talk, only asking questions to redirect them if they went on a verbal rabbit trail. He allowed the person in question talk. Eventually, the suspect either incriminated himself, or the witness remembered a bit of information that they had thought they had they just blathered on endlessly, and sometimes even that could be entertaining in its own right.

Randy's technique, although it got him teased by some of the tougher, more old school detectives, was rewarded by a nearly perfect clearance and conviction rate, and was the reason that the Captain appreciated his presence on the force. It was his gift and curse.

Once the door to the interview room was closed, the Captain, Monk and Natalie left to check out Sharona's room, and the body of the dead man inside. Before leaving, he left Randy with certain instructions. The first of which was to drive Sharona directly to Natalie's house from the police station.

Randy wished he were able to help Sharona, but it would probably be a conflict of interest, both with the police investigation, and also with her lawsuit, because they were friends, and even more so if it became public knowledge that they were lovers.

When Sharona came out of the interview room, she looked irritated and exhausted. She saw Randy in the Captain's office, and approached, rolling her head, and putting her hands behind her neck and stretching to try and work the tension out of her neck, shoulders and back.

"Are you okay? Randy asked, once she had closed the door and sat on the big sofa.

"I don't know how many ways I could say there wasn't a body in the room when I left this morning." Randy motioned for Sharona to turn around and he massaged her neck. "Mmm. Thanks. That feels great."

"How did it go?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. It felt strange."

"Strange," Randy smiled nervously and asked, "Strange how?"

"I don't know. Just strange." Sharona said with a quirky smile. "Do you know when I will be able to pick up my things?"

"As soon as they've been cleared by CSI techs. They'll have a uniformed officer pick it up and bring it to Natalie's. In the meantime, we can head out now, if you're ready."

Randy locked the Captain's office and before leaving the station, he gave some quiet instructions to the duty officer and Sharona watched as Lt. Giles typed up her report.

"Usually, even the few times I've had a connection to a case," She ventured as they made their way to the elevator. "I've been allowed to at least be at the crime scene. Not that I want to see it, but it's like they don't want me there. Does that seem strange to you?"

A guilty smile crossed Randy's face as he pushed the button to call the elevator.

To Be Continued.

A/N Please review. I can use constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Captain Stottlemeyer, Monk and Natalie converged in Sharona's room, which was taped off and filled almost to overflowing with uniformed officers, CSI, photographers, and a middle aged housekeeper, trying to talk through her tears as she gave her statement to a police officer. Everyone was there to inspect the room for any evidence behind the murder of a middle aged man. He had thinning silver hair and had attractive grey eyes. His mouth was open and his eyes wide open with panic that made him look pitiful and a bit simple. He lay across the end of the bed, on top of his navy blue blazer, a deep bruise and a twisted impression on his neck._

 _They questioned Mrs. Margaret Neely, the hotel manager of the small, exclusive hotel where Sharona was staying. Mrs. Neely was a small woman, with a harsh corporate look. Her hair was dark, cut into a precise bob. She wore dark framed glasses, dark makeup against pale skin and a plain, tailored business suit._

" _Did anyone see him come up to the room?" Captain Stotlemeyer asked as he continued to question her._

"I'm sorry, I didn't. The _police were already here when I arrived this morning. William would have been on the desk if he came in any time last night or early this morning. If William didn't see him come in, maybe one of our cameras caught security in this hotel is second to none," she smiled, boastfully._

" _Yes, we have someone taking a statement from him now," The Captain answered, peevishly._

" _It's a lovely hotel, how much would a room like this go for?" Natalie asked._

" _This room is $650 a night, plus tax and excluding gratuity." Mrs. Neely offered, sotto voce._

" _Do you think Sharona would be able to afford that?" Monk asked._

" _I doubt it." Natalie answered. "If she knew she were coming, she might have saved for it."_

" _I believe that it was being paid for by another party, " Mrs. Neely offered, "I would have to get into the billing records to check."._

" _That would be helpful." The Captain answered. "And, uh, I'd like to see the file personally,"_

" _Sharona said she thought someone had been in her room." Natalie offered. "Maybe it was the murder victim."_

" _Those security tapes might show him coming to the room. Sgt. Harris!" The Captain called to a young uniformed officer, who looked to young to have his Sergeant's stripes on his uniform. "Can you get the tapes from hotel security and bring it to the station."_

" _Yes, sir." The young man answered, earnestly._

 _Soon, Monk was in his element, he looked between his hands, focused, as he weaved in among CSI people who were taking samples and photos of the death scene._

" _What do you see, Monk. Give me some news." Stottlemeyer asked, as he walked towards the former detective, followed closely by Natalie._

" _He was garrotted." One of the CSI techs offered, thinking the Captain was speaking to her."The tie is still around his neck."_

" _But it wasn't with a tie." Monk pointed out, moving the man's necktie with his pen, "See the ligature mark?"_

" _There's a twisted pattern. It looks like wire of some sort. or maybe some twine."_

 _Natalie found that a piece of one of the silk curtain ties had been removed, unbraided from a larger chord, and was dropped near the writing desk. When she pointed it out, and one of the uniformed officers picked it up with gloved hands, and Monk examined it, comparing it to the bruise around the dead man's neck._

" _Do you think Sharona would have the strength to choke him with a device like that?" The Captain asked._

" _She's pretty strong." Monk offered._

 _Natalie gave them both a dirty look._

" _I'm trying to eliminate her, Natalie," The Captain offered._

" _The killer might have used something like the back of one of those wooden hangars, and twisted it...the killer may have even used the bedpost for leverage." Monk offered._

" _So, do you think that this man let someone come up behind him and strangle him against a bedpost." The Captain asked. "That would show a certain amount of trust."_

 _"Maybe he was intoxicated or drugged."_

" _She didn't do it." Natalie snapped, angrily._

" _Natalie. We have to follow the evidence." The Captain offered, gently. I don't want her to be guilty any more than you do, but we have to look at all of the evidence, even if we don't like where it goes."_

" _I can't help it, Captain." Natalie crossed her arms, feeling a chill down her spine. 'I hate seeing my friend being put in this position."_

 _Monk glanced at Natalie, empathizing with his assistant and friend, noting that as bright and competent as she was, sometimes she could be too sympathetic for her own good._ _He then turned his attention to examining the writing desk more closely, opening drawers with a pen and catching a glimpse of something on the floor out of the corner of her eye._

" _Captain, take a look at this."_

 _Monk picked up a billfold that had been left on the ground, using a latex glove so that he would not ruin any fingerprints that were on the tanned leather, and opened the wallet._

" _Well, I'll be damned." The Captain exclaimed under his breath._

 _R/S_

When they arrived at Natalie's house, Randy drew his gun and informed the two other officers that he would check the house. Sharona heard Randy over a walkie talkie that one of the plain clothed officers had worn, clearing every room in Natalie Teeger house. Sharona couldn't help but smile as she remembered his over the top search for Darwin, a chimp friend who had been falsely accused of murder.

After clearing the house, Randy wandered outside and met the officers and gave brief orders for their stake out positions.

Randy led Sharona up the walkway to Natalie Teegers Victorian style house, which had been a fixer-upper that had been lovingly restored by Natalie and Mitch Teeger.

When they were finally behind closed doors, Sharona fell into Randy's arms, and she muttered in a guttural growl, as her throat tightened with emotion. "Damn it. What is happening to me?"

"Everything is going to be fine." Randy said, soothingly, holding her in his arms and gently stroking the curls in her hair.

"One minute, I'm having lunch with my friends and the next, I am told that there's a dead man in my room." She pulled away from Randy, and looked into his face, her eyes bright with tears. "I feel like everything is out of control, and it scares me."

"I know. I'm here for you." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "We are all here for you."

"Thanks, Randy." and she kissed him, appreciatively on the cheek. She smiled, and sniffed, her eyes, still brimming with tears, as she opened her purse to try to find a tissue.

Randy's cell phone rang, and Sharona whispered, "Where's the bathroom?" and Randy pointed to the door that he recognized as being the downstairs bathroom. He smiled as he watched her go through the door. After the door closed, he looked down at the caller ID, and he hesitated before opening his red flip phone.

"Disher."

A/N I'm sorry. I've had 3 deaths (family and 2 friends) in the past few months, so I haven't been writing. I will continue to soldier on with this story, as well as some other writings. I also want to try and start another series, soon where the topics of the story will be done in alphabetical order. We'll see how that starts and continues.

Also, please check out the Surprise series.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is between you and me, Randy." Captain Stottlemeyer's voice was tense, and added to the seriousness of his words.

"Yes, sir," Randy answered, dutifully.

"The man in Sharona's room was Leonard Schiffle. Do you remember him?"

Randy did. His heart raced as he hurriedly took notes, filling two pages in his jotter with the details that the Captain relayed to him.

And Captain Leland Stottlemeyer's final word to him were, "This is very important, Randy. Keep this under your hat." Usually this would be a no-brainer. Randy had always been obedient to the point of obsequiousness.

Today he was torn. Sharona would be told eventually, through official channels after the information had been cleared. If she thought he was keeping this information from her, she might feel betrayed.

He didn't want to hurt Sharona, and that not telling Sharona felt a lot like lying, and lying to Sharona might hurt her. Too many men had lied to her before. He didn't want to be one of those men.

Randy also had to consider Captain Stottlemeyer, a man he respected deeply. Randy took pride in being loyal, and would not want to let the Captain down.

When Natalie returned, she found Randy and Sharona in the dining room, sharing a pot of tea and in a companionable conversation. She had come bearing pizza which she picked up after dropping Monk off at his house and settling him in for the night.

Over dinner, Randy was pensive as Sharona and Natalie animatedly talked, not about the case and not about anything in particular. Just about life, their children and everything. Natalie was good at getting people to open up, and Sharona was personable and a good conversationalist.

Despite their obvious differences, they had a lot in common. A little bit of a wild past, their love of life and adventure, and pride in their children. The conversation helped to take Natalie's mind on the perceived danger that presumably lurked nearby, and made Sharona feel very comfortable and more like family than like a woman in protective custody, hiding out in a sweet little house with armed officers down the street. Even so, bedtime came early for the two women, who had both had a long and eventful day.

-R/S-

It was late and Randy sat at the kitchen table, illuminated by the soft light from above the kitchen sink. Absorbed in his work, Randy's fingers flew across the keyboard as he tapped out unfinished reports, case notes, affidavits and other work that kept him busy and his mind off of the memory of Leonard Schiff and his connection to Sharona. His jacket was slung over the back of the chair, and his briefcase, and files were spread out and open on the table. His only company at this late hour was music. "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by the Police played softly on his laptop.

He barely noticed when Sharona Fleming padded quietly downstairs in a sleep shirt. She walked up behind him and gently ran her hand across his back, startling him. before pulling a kitchen chair out and taking a place next to him.

"Hey," she said in a little more than a whisper. Her hair was down, and tousled, which he found irresistible, so he didn't resist. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Good morning," he looked down at the watch on his left hand, and added. "Technically. It's a little early to be up,"

"I'm not tired. I just wanted to visit with you." She rested her crossed arms on the table and watched while he closed some of the open files on the table and stacked them in the briefcase.

"I'm sorry." He confessed as he tidied his work.

"About what?" Sharona asked, confused.

"That we couldn't be together because of this mess."

"Me, too." She answered, covering his hand with hers. "But none of this is your fault. It's not my fault either. I wish I knew what was going on - why this is happening."

"I made some coffee, did you want any?" Randy asked, moving from the table and grabbing a coffee cup from a cupboard.

"Sure." She opened her mouth to say something, and paused, before continuing, "I noticed that you seem to know your way around the house. Were you and Natalie ever…?"

"Me and Natalie? No." Randy scoffed. "No way! I stayed here on a stakeout. 3 times, but it was work related."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Someone threatened to kill her when she was running for school board elections, so the Captain made me be her bodyguard. Then, we thought someone was trying to kill her daughter, Julie, a couple of years ago. And a few months ago she was threatened with a decapitated voodoo doll."

"Wow. Weird."

"Welcome back to The Twilight Zone." He returned, placing a cup of black coffee in front of her.  
"Sharona…" Randy began before being cut off with a hesitant kiss.

"Natalie is upstairs," Randy murmured, not being able to stifle a sweet smile after she kissed him.

"She's sleeping."

"I'm on duty." He said, losing the battle to remain professional as he was semi-on-duty, semi-officially. He wanted to escape with her to a little sanctuary where they could be safe and alone and be together.

As if Sharona were reading his mind, she said, "Randy, it's quiet. There are 4 pairs of eyes watching the house. We may not get another opportunity to be together like this. Take a break"

He picked up his walkie talkie "Home Plate calling Shortstop. Do you Read? Over."

"I'm not really thrilled with those call names, Lieutenant," Sgt. Adam Guster groaned. "Johnson and I are on a private channel."

Randy paused as if he were waiting for something and then he said. "I'm the ranking officer, so I get to pick the call names," Randy said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as if to say, 'who are these clowns?' before continuing, "and you forgot to say over. Over."

"Can you just tell me what you want? My coffee's getting cold. " Guster asked.

"You didn't say over," Randy pointed out. "Over."

"What do you want, Lieutenant? Over."

"I'll be incommunicado until further notice. Over."

"And?" Guster asked, "Over."

"And I need you to cover me. Over."

"I'm on stakeout. I'm covering the house regardless. Over and out."

Sgt. Johnson, whose code name was "Bench Warmer", solely because he and Randy had had some minor disagreement a few days ago, opened radio communications to chuckle over the walkie talkie, and ended the laugh with "Over," before signing off.

"What would we be doing tonight it weren't for the murder." Sharona asked, coyly, stirrinher coffee.

"Something romantic. Maybe a candlelight dinner at Bianca's, with an incredible view. A walk on the beach. Maybe a slow dance under the stars." He took her hand and helped her to her feet, and they slow danced in the glow of the kitchen light and the computer screen as soft music played on.

"Well, this is more like it." Sharona wrapped her arms around him and they moved to the rhythm of the music.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Randy admitted, "I can't believe how lucky I am." Randy beamed.

"Why do you say you're lucky?" Sharona asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Because you're you and I'm me." Randy said, a little humbled by the admission. "I was always in the background, taking notes, writing reports, interviewing suspects. There was always someone who was better suited for you. Someone with more money, more power, taller, better looking, more famous and a better dancer." He took a step back and looked down at his feet as he said this. "And every single one of those more perfect guys threw away the opportunity to be with a beautiful, strong, compassionate woman, so full of intelligence and fire. They must have one thing in common if they chose to walk away from you."

"What was that?"

Randy brushed a stray curl from her cheek with his left hand, before letting it caress her down her torso, and resting on her lower back and drawing her closer to him. He gazed deeply into her blue grey eyes, and smiled that sweet, little boy smile. "They must all be idiots or something."

"Do you know what I love about you?" Sharona asked as they as they swayed in time with the music.

"I couldn't imagine," Randy smiled, feeling a thrill as Sharona ran manicured fingers through his short hair.

"Why do you say stuff like that? You don't know how wonderful you are. You're kind. You're full of warmth and sincerity. I never thought I'd find that. I didn't even know it was what I was looking for. You're the first man who has never lied to me, and never gave me a reason to wonder about you. You are so attentive, you make me feel so loved from across the country."

"That's not hard to do." He paused and Sharona could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Listen Sharona, I think there is something I need to tell you..." Randy said between the soft kisses Sharona placed on his neck, cheek and finally his lips, which were only interrupted by the crackle of a the walkie talkie laying on the table.

"Bench Warmer to Home Plate. Are you there? Over."

Disengaging Sharona from the slow dance, Randy picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Home plate, here, Bench Warmer. I'm on a break. Over."

"Lieutenant, it looks like we have some movement near the back door. Over."

Randy swore under his breath before he acknowledged the message.

"Sharona, get behind the couch."

"What's going on?" Sharona asked.

"Get behind the couch, on the floor. Now!" Randy whispered the order at the same time firmly yet gently pushing Sharona toward the couch. He un-holstered his gun, switched the safety off and readied himself, holding the gun in both hands as the doorknob twitched.

Continued in the next chapter.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By Disherona

Time. It seemed to have slowed down, and sped up in unison in those few tense moments while, Randy, poised and readied himself for action while Sharona took cover behind the couch in Natalie Teerer's living room.

Someone the other side of the door someone was attempting to enter Natalie Teeger's home, while Sharona Fleming was in hiding, under the guard of two unmarked police cars containing undercover officers of stakeout.

Lt. Disher had only moments to to assess the situation and act on his judgement.

Outside, after a few seconds of unbearable a commanding male voice shouted. "POLICE! HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM" And in response, a woman's voice was raised in fear, and was instantly familiar to Lt. Disher. "What?! No, I didn't do anything wrong?"

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" The voice repeated in a commanded, and in an authoritarian tone that was learned at the police academy.

Natalie Teeger, heard the commotion outside raced downstairs in her nightgown, her bare feet padded across the kitchen floor, as she flew to the door, not even seeing Randy.

"It's Julie, Randy! I know it's her, Randy. Let me go." Natalie plead, attempting to go around him and help her daughter.

"Wait here." Randy said, and lowered his gun and spoke into his walkie talkie. ""Stand down." He turned to Natalie and commanded. "Wait here." He unlocked the door and slipped out. I looked pointedly at Natalie, and continued. "I mean it."

Sharona, had, in the meantime, moved from behind the couch when Natalie rushed downstairs, put her hand on Natalie's shoulder, comforting her as they heard Julie's voice. She was clearly upset and Natalie's heart broke for her nearly adult daughter.

20 minutes later, after Randy debriefed his men on stakeout and had them return to work in their unmarked cars. Julie shed the bulky jacket, scarf the ski cap she had been wearing, and sat in an overstuffed chair, and sipped her tea. "I know I should have called." Julie said.

"It's your house, Julie." Sharona mumbled, accepting tea from Randy. She sat on the edge of the sofa, and inhaled the scent of Chamomile. "You should be able to come and go as you please. The only reason for this mess is because I'm here."

Julie rolled her eyes, annoyed at the interruption from this stranger who was in her house, before continuing. "The resort was empty except for our group, Jeremy was being a jerk, anyway, I think he wanted to spend time with Tiffany, and the weather was bad for skiing. I just wasn't having fun any more."

"Julie, I'm really sorry." Sharona said, guilt, fear and exhaustion taking their toll . "Look, I don't need to be here and cause all this drama. After I meet with my lawyer tomorrow, I'm gonna pack my things up and go to another hotel. Natalie doesn't need this...

"Sharona, that's ridiculous." Natalie objected. Then she leaned over and kissed Julie on the top of her head, and took her daughter's hand. "I'm glad you're home, honey. It was just an honest mistake. No one is to blame."

"Julie could have been hurt, and it would have been my fault." Sharona protested.

"But she's fine." Natalie corrected her. "She's fine now.

Julie looked as if she wasn't exactly fine, and after a moment she sighed, "I'm okay...but I am exhausted. I'm going to bed." She sighed, suddenly exhausted. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Fleming."

Sharona half smiled. "You too, Julie."

"You're sleeping in my room tonight, honey. Ms. Fleming is sleeping in your room. I think I'll turn in, too." Natalie said. She started up the stairs, and then reached out to take Julie by the hand, to keep her there as well, and said, "Sharona. Please stay. We want you too."

Julie tilted her head and thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Why not? We should be used to stakeouts and having the police here all night by now."

"Thank you. I'll sleep on it." She said, standing and stretching.

" I need to talk to you."

"Randy, It's late." She stroked his arm and said, "I said I'd sleep on it."

"Sharona, please. Please sit down." His face was serious, and his eyes intense. So intense that she sat without a word. Randy sat next to her, facing her, and took both his hands in hers and leaned in, his voice quiet, his face open and honest. "I am not supposed to say anything. The Captain's orders. You do have the right to know, but it's probably better if you don't.' He paused a moment and said, "I hope you trust me to do the right thing, to keep you safe, but if you want to know everything, I will tell you everything. It's your choice."


End file.
